Matchmaking
Matchmaking How does the new matchmaking works? "The matches are now fully automated. It means you don't get to choose when or who to start a War with. This may sound like a step back, but it's how we can guarantee proper matches, which has been your main complaint on the previous system. Now, what we do is fairly simple: we take the entire final ranking of the previous 2 Seasons, and we make groups of 10 guilds. The first 10 at the top together, the next 10, the next 10, etc etc until the bottom. And during the entire Season, we match all of those guilds together, a bit like some football leagues where you have to meet all opponents of your group. This way, you fight against guilds that are globally of the same strength than you. Of course it may have change slightly between the previous 2 Seasons and the current one, so this is why you're not strictly matched with guilds within 10 ranks of range, because the current rank doesn't reflect the results of the previous 2 Season, on which the matches are based on. But still, the guilds you encountered were very recently placed at a similar rank than yours right now, so there's a high chance they're actually of the same strength. It also means you won't encounter the same guild twice in the same Season! Or almost. See below." Announcement March 24th, 2016 by Olga Viks ---- The Matches are fully automated. The system takes all guilds and put them in groups. 10 guilds each group. It should be based on the war points of the last two previous season, but it is based on the war points of the last previous season. It starts with rank 1 to 10 from the last season, then rank 11 to 20, 21 to 30, and so on. During the season the guilds will have a war with each guild in their group. After the season the first 50 ranks of the previous season are listed on the panel "Ranks". Button "Ranks" on the bottom right -> Button "Guilds" -> Button "Show War Score" Here are the ranks listed. All the guilds stay in their group until the end of the season no matter on which rank or in which bracket they are after the first wars. ---- Matches during the season Here an expample from the real game based on group A - rank 1 to 10 of the previous season: ---- War Participation / Opt-Out System If a guild wants a break during the season, it is able to opts out. Only a leader is able to choose this option on the "Guild`s Panel". Note: Guilds in the Master bracket are not able to choose not to participate in wars. If a guild opted out, the same group rank from the group below will join to this group. Example: Rank 7 from the group of the ranks 51 to 60 doesn't participate in the war. Rank 7 from the group of the ranks 61 to 70 will join to group of the ranks 51 to 60. Rank 7 from the group of the ranks 71 to 80 will join to the group of the ranks 61 to 70. Etc. etc.... Maybe it is easier to understand if the groups get called A, B, C and so on. If rank 7 from group A opted out, then rank 7 from group B will join to group A and rank 7 from group C will join to group B and so on. Note: If a guild doesn't score any point for 2 weeks, then it will be automatically removed from the matchmaking system and won't be involved in wars. This guild can come back by scoring points again. These groups aren't shown visually in the game.